


Sweet Touch

by Awesome-est (Awesomeest)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeest/pseuds/Awesome-est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fluffy Smut about RWBY characters and their unquenchable desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Enabler

**Author's  Note: Hello Everyone !**

**First off, you should know that this is my first smut AND my first story that I wrote AND I'm not a native English speaker. Many Talented People helped me and I can't thank them enough for their help.**

**So this story is Fluffy and Smutty, but I aim to create darker stories as I get better.**

**Feedback and Comments are REALLY appreciated**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapter One:**  Bringing back old memories  **(Ruby X Yang)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Incest, Anal)**

It was a sunny Saturday morning with the sun shining over Vale. The streets were buzzing with activity from students of Beacon enjoying their weekend. The huntsman school was empty, only a handful of students still trying to get some sleep due to the upcoming exams. In Team RWBY's dorm, two huntresses were still asleep until Yang's lilac eyes saw the light of day. The warm sun rays caressing her skin, bringing her back to reality. The young huntress stretched her arms and yawned as wide as an Ursa, slowly sitting up in her bed.

Taking a quick glance at the other beds, Yang saw that Blake's and Weiss' bunks were empty. Her scroll had two unread messages and predictably enough, they were from her teammates.

" _I have a conference call with my family. Knowing them I'll be back at sunset."-Weiss_

" _Sorry Yang, but we can't hang out today. One of my favorite authors is in town and he's signing autographs. The line is huge, so don't expect me before 5:00." -Blake_

Yang was really bummed out that her teammates were busy, meaning a perfect day ruined. Yang's thoughts wandered as she tried to find something to do on such an amazing Saturday. Maybe she could stick around Team JNPR, but that's if she could find them; Jaune and Pyrrha were probably still training somewhere private; Ren was probably being dragged around by Nora. Yang was sure that there was nothing else to do until her eyes wandered at the still occupied bunk where her little sister was. A mischievous grin spread across Yang's face as she knew exactly what to do to enjoy this now promising day.

Like a predator studying her prey, Yang watched Ruby's unconscious body. She swiftly jump on the bunk bed, carefully moving over her little sister and laid beside her. Yang was now closer to Ruby, her hungry eyes never leaving the petite body that Yang knew too well. Being sisters, they love to try new things together to the point where both sisters knew the others body better that their own. Every single inch of skin was no mystery for them, it was their playground. They used to "play" for hours without end back home, but Beacon robbed them from this freedom. Yang misses those days so much. But the blonde had the perfect opportunity to bring back those memories and rediscover the feelings she had for her dear sister. Yang knew she could make Ruby melt instantly, transforming her into a hot wet mess, but that was not Yang's intention,... Yet.

The brawler's hand started exploring the younger huntress' body; brushing her shoulders and slowly moving down to meet the soft skin of her arms, barely touching it soliciting a first moan from her sister. Yang entwined her fingers with her sister's while her other hand stroked Ruby's silky hair. She took a moment to admire the sleeping beauty and moved her hand from Ruby's hand to her chest, moving downward from there while drawing the slender body as she got closer to the tank top hemline. Yang reached her goal and slipped her hand under the top, her hand travelling swiftly on her sister's smooth stomach, making the unconscious huntress shiver. Yang couldn't wait any longer and massaged the perky breast of her sibling, obtaining a lust filled moan in the process. The blonde moved her other hand from Ruby's hair to the other breast,lifting the shirt giving them the full attention they deserve. She rolled the erect nipples between her fingers, causing the younger girl to arch her back from the stimulation. Yang could definitely do this all day, but she had a larger intention in mind.

Ruby was definitely a sound sleeper, but it was time for her to wake up and with what Yang had in store for her, she would finally arise. Yang traced her nails over Ruby's stomach once again, only stopping when she encountered the pyjama bottom. She pushed her hand underneath the waistband, feeling the shaven pelvis. Yang repositioned herself closer to her sister, giving her more freedom of movement for what she was about to do. She kept exploring her sister's nether region that was radiating with heat, prompting Yang to touch Ruby's pussy that was already drenched. Her nimble fingers dancing over her sister's wet folds, spreading them gently with her index and ring finger and proceeded to insert her middle finger into her core in one motion. Ruby's reaction was instantaneous, her body trembling with need, her mouth opening to release lewd moans, her legs spreading themselves to allow better access to the welcomed intruder. Yang started to pump her digit in and out of the young huntress' cunt, the palm of her hand pressing against her clit, stimulating Ruby even more. Increasing the pace, Yang added a second finger and often stopped her regular motion to trace circles on the Ruby's pleasure button.

Ruby was panting heavily as she woke up from the stimulation, looking down at a hand that was pumping furiously into her pussy. She looked at the person next to her who was knuckles deep into her. She was greeted by a playful smile from her sister, Yang. "Hey sis! What's up?" Yang said cheerfully.

"Yang! What… Ah-are you doing?" Ruby stuttered as the relentless assault of Yang's digits in her slick hole was getting her closer to climax.

"Relax, Weiss and Blake won't be here for the whole day, and I thought we could have some fun like we used to. I couldn't resist waking you up and this seemed like the best way to do it." To prove her point, Yang inserted another finger that almost pushed her sister over the edge.

"Y-Yang,... I-I'm going to,..." Ruby cried out as the end of her sentence was lost in a powerful scream the moment Yang plunged her fingers deep inside her clenching pussy. Her body thrashed as trickles of her fluids poured all over Yang's fingers and onto the sheets. As her mighty orgasm died down, Yang hugged her twitching sister, her covered fingers grazing Ruby's chest, leaving trails of juice on her skin. "Yang,... I missed you so much." Ruby breathed to Yang's ear.

"Me too sis." Yang replied as she brought her coated hand to her mouth to taste her sister's climax. Ruby grabbed Yang's arm and inserted the fingers into her mouth, sucking her own arousal, eyes closed as she did so. "Hey! Leave some for me!" Yang snickered as she extracted her fingers from Ruby's mouth and proceeded to lick them clean, savoring the sweet taste of her little sister.

They tightened the embrace, getting closer to each other as their mouths met in passion filled kiss, sharing the taste once more. They kept making out, like there was no tomorrow, trails of saliva connecting them. They stopped to take a breath, looking into the others eyes. Their bodies were entwined, legs rubbing against each other, and their faces mere inches from one another as they stared deeply into their gazes. "I love you so much Ruby." Yang whispered as she kissed her sister's forehead, smelling the intoxicating aroma of her sister's hair; strawberries. "I've been waiting so long to do this again, it was driving me crazy." Yang teased Ruby as she moved downward, stealing another passionate kiss while her hand. Yang pinched her sister's nipple, forcing her to open her mouth and leaving her defenseless to the intrusion of Yang's tongue. Ruby didn't even have the chance to fight for dominance, her tongue swirling to the movement of Yang's as the blonde kept massaging her breasts. They only stopped when they were beginning to suffocate, panting heavily from the lack of air. Their bodies were coated with a thin layer of sweat due to their arousal raising the temperature around them. The two sisters opened their lustful eyes, looking directly at one another once again. Saliva gleamed off their chins and cheeks, drool running down their faces to splatter on the sheets. They knew how to be filthy and they loved it. Yang still had other plans in mind and she couldn't wait any longer. "I'm not done with you yet. I want you to cum again and again for me." Yang purred to her sister as she shifted position to be over her little sister.

Yang started her descent, licking and kissing every inch of skin she could see. She moved from her neck to her adorable tits, giving particular attention to both her nipples. She sucked hard on them and grinded her teeth, provoking a strong reaction from Ruby who couldn't stop squirming from the attention Yang gave her. Yang licked the small valley in between the two breasts and gave herself the freedom to motorboat her sister, making a mess at the same time. "Yang! You're going to cover me with spit!" Ruby giggled, a hand into Yang's dishevelled mane.

"By the end, you'll be covered by more than spit." Yang cooed as she kept moving south, now tracing circles with her tongue on Ruby's belly button. When Yang reached her destination, she took her time licking Ruby's shaven pubis and soft legs, instead of going directly to her sister's wet slit, wanting her to beg before she licked anything else.

It didn't take long before the sweet melody that was Ruby's whimpers were carried to Yang's ear. "Sis,... Please stop teasing me." Ruby mewled as Yang slowly licked her groin.

"You'll have to do better than that." Yang teased as she blew her hot breath directly on Ruby's engorged clit.

"Y-Yang, please for the love of Dust, stop teasing me." Ruby pleaded as Yang looked directly at her while licking her entire pussy. "Oh fu uck, I missed that tongue so much." Ruby murmured as Yang kept her movements long and drawn out, starting as low as her sister's asshole and licking to her clit. Ruby grabbed Yang's hair and shoved her face right on her needing twat, giving her no choice but to satisfy her dire need. Yang used her skilful tongue to explore the depth of her sister's entrance, lapping copious amount of juice that she greedily swallowed. "Shi-it Yang. Keep tongue fucking me." Ruby rasped as her breathing grew heavier, her hips bucking into Yang's mouth as she worked her magic. The room was filled with Ruby's moans of pleasure as Yang's tongue delved deeper into her sister's slit, lapping the sweet nectar from the source. Yang stroked Ruby's inner thigh as she looked up to find an arousing sight. Her sister, eyes closed, was fondling her breasts vigorously as the continuous surge of bliss overwhelmed her senses. Yang stopped her exploration to focus her attention on Ruby's clit. The sudden change of stimulation surprised the young huntress, leaving her breathless and unable to control her convulsing body. Ruby was getting closer to climax by the second. Yang's skilful tongue knew exactly where her weak spots are.

Yang wanted Ruby to scream and she knew exactly what to do to give her sister a thunderous orgasm. Yang flicked her tongue on Ruby's clit rapidly as her hand moved closer to Ruby's backdoor. Yang's lubricated fingers prodded Ruby's asshole, her middle finger slowly going deeper at every thrust. Two other fingers followed as her trust became more frantic. Ruby was a total anal addict and Yang used it to her advantage to finish her off, sucking hard on her clit as three of her fingers moved in and out from the other hole. "YANG, I'M CUMMING!" Ruby cried out as her asshole clenched hard and a powerful spray of cum splattered Yang's entire face and hair. Ruby couldn't control her body that jerked from the rippling waves of ecstasy, as she kept screaming with pleasure.

When the explosion was gone, Ruby looked down to see Yang's face splattered completely with her arousal, a grin spreading across her cheeks. "Wanna help me clean up?" Yang asked as she sat on the bed next to her sister that did the same. Ruby dragged her tongue on Yang's face, collecting her sweet juice, gulping it down until her sister's face was clean.

"That was amazing, I forgot how good it was." Ruby puffed, her forehead on Yang's and her eyes closed.

"We still have time before Blake and Weiss show up. Wanna take a shower with me? Like old times?" Yang asked as she kissed Ruby's neck.

"How can I say no to you sis? And besides, I don't think you came once and it's my duty to fix that." Ruby purred as she took Yang's hand and dragged her to the bathroom before closing the door behind them.

Two Sisters In Love

**Author's Note:**   **So I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading my first Fic. Remember, Feedback and Comments are REALLY appreciated.**

**Thanks to Shonomi for his art. You can find him on Hentai-Foundry**

**Thanks to The Citrus Principle and OrganofFlames for their amazing help. You can find them Here**

**AWE**


	2. 2: Teasing the Princess (Monochrome)

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone !**

**So,... Yeah. It's been about 3 months since the first chapter. I don't think a lot of people were looking forward to the next chapter. So I began writing it right after the first one, but I struggled a lot and I was never happy with it. I didn't touch it until the end of February, Got back into it, with the immense help of talented writers, especially OrganOfFlames and PromptResponse that you can find on FF.**

**So the last chapter was a bit more than 2K words, this one, is just under 5K.**

**Still not satisfied of it, and I might go on a bigger hiatus now, but who knows what will happen.**

**Feedback and Comments are REALLY appreciated**

**ENJOY !**

**AWE**

**Chapter Two:** Teasing the Princess **(Weiss X Blake)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Fingering, Oral,... Port)**

Blake was sleeping tightly when she heard the first moans coming from the other side of the room. Her eyes opened and scanned her surroundings to identify the source. The light coming through the poorly cut curtains of Team RWBY's dorm allowed her to see some movement in Weiss' bunk. She couldn't clearly see what Weiss was up to, but the sensual moans she could hear left little doubt to the activity Weiss was currently indulging in.

"Ah,... Blake,..." Weiss moaned as she kept gyrating her hand over her crotch. Blake was stunned. _Did she say Blake?_ She kept watching as she realized Weiss was unaware of her presence. She didn't moan her name for no reason; Weiss was fantasizing about her. "Blake,... Fuck me,..." Weiss moaned once more, her other hand playing with her breasts over her nightgown. The faunus was getting more and more aroused as the heiress masturbated before her eyes. A naughty idea sparked into Blake's mind. She silently closed the gap between their beds, and slipped right next to the inattentive heiress.

Weiss opened her eyes in shock as a hand muffled her scream. She couldn't see who was next to her. The interloper moved her other hand, caressing Weiss' bosom before sliding downward to her groin. "Shh, I want to help" Blake murmured into Weiss' ear as she slowly rubbed the wet folds of her teammate, replacing Weiss' hand.

Weiss couldn't believe that Blake was massaging her pussy. "Relax and let me do the work." Blake instructed as she gently bit Weiss' earlobe, drawing muted whimpers from the heiress. The sudden intrusion of two fingers in her core made Weiss tremble with need. Sinking her fingers even deeper into Weiss' tight slit, Blake licked and kissed Weiss' neck lustfully, generating another wave of moans. Withdrawing her fingers, Blake drew lazy circles over the heiress' tender clit before slowly delving back into Weiss' pussy. This shift in stimulation was repeated countless times and it made Weiss even wetter than she already was. The bed got messier and messier from Weiss' sweat and arousal, making it obvious that Blake was doing a good job. Even if Weiss mouth was covered, Blake was surprised that her teammates did not wake up as the noises got louder, hinting the approach of an explosive climax.

"Cum for me." Blake whispered as she picked up the pace instantly, her fingers pumping in and out of Weiss' pussy and her thumb rubbing Weiss' clit with the same vigor. The stimulation combined with Blake's voice was too much for Weiss who came violently, juice flowing between Blake's fingers, staining the sheets. Her body convulsed from the electricity coursing through her as a long scream escaped her lips only to be dampened by Blake's hand. Her vision faded to black as the strongest orgasm of her life took control of her movements and mind, drowning her into an ocean of ecstasy.

When Weiss came back to her senses, Blake was not beside her anymore. Sitting up in her bed, exhaustion washed over her. Blake was nowhere to be found, but Weiss could hear the shower running. Still confused, Weiss would have to wait to talk with Blake about,...That. Shifting position in her bed, Weiss felt an odd wetness near her crotch, instantly freezing once she realized that her bed was completely soaked with the stains from her orgasm. Not only where the bed sheets covered, but her tights were still coated, so was her nightgown that surely would need a good cleaning.

"Good morning team." Ruby yawned as she woke up. In a panicked flurry, Weiss grabbed as much of her duvet as she could and piled it over the wetness before her teammate could see the aftermath of her orgasm. "Weiss? Are you feeling alright?" Ruby questioned as she jumped from her bed, looking at the unnerved heiress.

"No-no Ruby. It's nothing." Weiss stuttered, her eyes going back to the closed door.

* * *

Team RWBY was now in class and Weiss didn't get the chance to talk to Blake in private. She only got a wink from the faunus when she came out of the bathroom. Weiss was definitely not the type to talk in class, but she needed to know why Blake snuck into her bed this morning.

"Blake." Weiss whispered to her teammate who was conveniently seated right next to her. "Blake." Weiss repeated a bit louder to catch her attention, but only attracted the attention of Professor Goodwitch.

"Miss Schnee, please stop talking during my lecture." Glynda asserted as she looked directly at the blushing Weiss.

"I'm sorry professor. It won't happen again." Weiss apologized as Professor Goodwitch, moved on to talk about Dust once again. However, Weiss was not interested by the lecture on a subject she knew extensively. Her eyes shifted back towards Blake who wouldn't even look at her. Knowing she wouldn't get anything other than a detention if she kept whispering to Blake, she scribbled on a paper: _Blake, we need to talk!_ She pushed the paper closer to her teammate who waited a moment before she read the short message. Blake then wrote something on the paper and slipped it back to Weiss who read it as soon as she got hold of it: _Meet me in the library after your detention._

 _Detention?_ Weiss didn't understand, until her eyes met Professor Goodwitch's frightening glare. There was no doubt that Weiss will have the pleasure of a private lecture and probably extra homework.

* * *

Weiss was fuming as she stormed in the library, scanning every alley until she found Blake reading a book in the farthest one. The alley was poorly lit and was far enough that nobody could hear them talk nor see had gotten into trouble because of Blake so she only felt it was fair that she should get some answers.

"Look who showed up. Did the perfect princess get into trouble?" Blake said arrogantly, laughing as a frustrated Weiss pushed her on the wall, her book falling to the ground.

"Shut it you! You're the one who got me into trouble!" Weiss replied angrily, looking directly at Blake's cocky smile.

"I think I could get you into even more trouble." Blake cooed as her hand moved between Weiss' thighs. Taken by surprise, Weiss yelped involuntarily while her butterflies became restless.

"Blake! What are you d-Mph!" Weiss muttered before her words were engulfed into a deep kiss from her partner. Blake was in complete control of the heiress, making the girl melt to her magic touch. Stimulating Weiss' needy slit through her already damp panties, the faunus moved forward until Weiss' back hit the row of book, asserting her dominance over the heiress. Blake broke the kiss, strings of saliva connecting their parted lips as she locked eyes with her prey. Panting heavily from the wonderful feeling she rarely obtained when she masturbates, Weiss clung Blake's arm in the hopes that she could sate her arousal. Blake made sure to avoid Weiss' clit, barely grazing her wet folds over the saturated underwear, not giving her the sweet relief she longed for.

"Already drenched, are you?" Blake whispered to Weiss' ear, licking it for good measure.

"D-on't Stop." Weiss pleaded, her knees getting weaker, leaning on the bookshelf behind her for support.

"Not. Yet." Blake uttered as her fingers withdrew from Weiss' skirt, leaving her horny and unsatisfied.

"Wait, What!" Weiss shouted across the silent library.

"Did anyone ever told you to stay silent in a library?" Blake snickered as Weiss looked at her; the two blue eyes filled with anger, but even more so with lust. "We have class in five minutes. Surely you don't want to be late?" Blake smirked, licking her fingers, leaving a flustered Weiss behind.

* * *

For the whole week, Blake teased Weiss at every occasion she could: Flashing her tits, licking her lips seductively, eating her food sensually, sexting her during class, sending lewd pictures, leaving the bathroom door ajar, and the list goes on.

In Grimm Studies class, while Professor Port bored the students with his never ending tales, Blake covertly masturbated, her eyes never leaving the heiress', driving her crazy with desire; Weiss asked a question in the hopes that the teachers attention would force Blake to stop, but even that didn't halt her actions.

She even stole Weiss' panties so she had to go commando for the whole day which doesn't mix well with a skirt. Blake also made sure that Weiss never had the chance to masturbate once, building up a hunger she could no longer satisfy by herself.

This week felt like an eternity to Weiss who was going insane over Blake's teasing. On Friday night, when she had enough, she left Team RWBY's dorm, saying she had "business to attend" and only came back two hours later, a smile painted across her face. Her eyes met with the faunus as she giggled to herself.

The day was still young when Blake was woken up by a wandering hand caressing her body under the blankets. Blake opened her eyes to be greeted with a warm smile from her teammate Weiss who just brushed her hand over her toned abs, tracing her figure with her nails "Rise and shine Blake. Time to get up, we are going somewhere." Weiss whispered to Blake.

"We, are going somewhere? This early? What do you have in mind?" Blake replied as she rose up from her bed, removing her yukata to get dressed. Highly intrigued, she was ready to blow off any previous plans she had for the day. If the way Weiss woke her was anything to go by, it would definitely be a fun trip.

* * *

The sun was still low in the sky when the duo left Beacon and headed into the richer area of Vale. Skyscrapers surrounded the two girls as they walked through the streets, Weiss leading Blake who was not familiar with this part of town. Their walk ended when Weiss opened the door to a luxurious hotel, heading straight to the desk.

"Hello Miss Schnee. Your room is ready and everything should be there." The desk assistant greeted, her smile disappearing when she laid eyes on Blake.

"Thank you. Please do not disturb us. We'll call you if we need anything." Weiss replied to the assistant who bowed before returning to her work.

Weiss grabbed Blake's arm and lead her to the elevator. She pushed the 'Penthouse' button that was on top of the console. No words were spoken in the ride to the top, adding weight to Blake's nervousness. Blake couldn't believe what she saw when the doors opened. The spacious room was richly decorated, fine art was displayed on every walls. A vivid fire casted light on the room, creating a cozy atmosphere. Near the fire was a pelt of imitated fur of a Beowolf. A cart filled with exquisite food and what appeared to be Red Sap Champagne stood next to the bed. Finally, Blake looked at the bed. The bed was simply enormous with satin sheets and an assortment of pillows for decoration. Blake only snapped back to reality when Weiss moved in front of her, bringing her in for a light kiss. "Do you like it?" Weiss whispered, their foreheads touching. "Oh! I almost forgot. Go in the bathroom, I left you something more,... Comfortable to wear." Weiss teased before Blake even had the chance to say a word. She didn't question the heiress and entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was as handsomely decorated as the bedroom. Granite tiles covered the floor and walls of the dorm-size bathroom. A colossal bathtub that could probably fit eight people at once was in the center of the room. On the other side of the room was a massage table with various bottles next to it. A simple box was located on the counter with the handwritten inscription 'For Blake'. She opened the box gingerly, letting the content's weight pull the lid off for her, before unfolding gently wrapped tissue paper with small crinkles. As her fingers grazed soft silk, she flinched slightly before grasping the material and pulling it up to view, taking a moment to marvel at the lingerie. The black corset was made of silky material and stopped before the breasts to allow easy removal of a sumptuous lace bra.

 _Weiss,… has nice taste,'_ thought Blake, stroking the fabric between finger and thumb softly, enjoying the gentle sensation of a little static charge.

Next in the box was a set of simple opaque stockings that were attached to a garter belt.

Pulling the rest of the paper of the box, she found the tiniest piece of black fabric she'd ever seen as clothing. She stretched it out in front of her. It was a thong made of the same see-through fabric that was absolutely minute and barely able to conceal a thing.

Blake was amazed at the sheer effort Weiss' did to set up all of this. Maybe it was the time for Blake to stop teasing her and give her what she wants.

Removing her clothes hastily, almost stumbling as she removed her last stocking, she threw them to the side. She put on the other pair of stockings, slowly rolling them over her legs, making sure the garter held them tightly.

Zipping the corset solo was a challenge, but after a hard fought battle,the leather boning of the corset creaked underneath the silk as it took her shape. She clipped the bra in place, the soft fabric gently rubbed against her nipples, causing the nubs to pucker slightly from the sensation.

Finally, she slipped each leg into the thong, sliding it up between her legs until it was tightly in place over her crotch. Blake edged from side to side briefly, trying to acclimatise herself to the feeling of something constantly touching her rear intimately. After pulling it out for the fifth time and it returning to its former place, she sighed and gave up on the fabric.

Every curve of her slender body was moulded perfectly by the skin-tingling fabric. The bra wrapped her ample chest in see-through material, much like the rest of her arousing outfit, leaving little to the imagination. The corset tightened around her stomach, emphasizing her hourglass shape and making her buxom derriere even more defined. As she saw her front, she saw how narrow the thong was, her thatch of pubic hair visible around the edges. Not unkempt, but plentiful. She felt her cheeks heat in a blush when she realised her ass had swallowed the string, intensifying as she imagined Weiss' teeth and tongue working back there to remove it. The stocking emphasized the length of her miles-long legs. All of this added up to one sexually appealing faunus that would surely make the Ice Queen melt. Once she finished admiring herself in the mirror, she grabbed the handle, inhaled once, and opened the door to a sight she couldn't have foreseen.

Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a breath-taking set of lingerie. Her legs were draped with white, crotchless pantyhose, sporting eye-catching snowflakes-patterns. Her nether was hidden by frilly close-fitting boyshorts that were a size too small. The outfit was completed with a delicate babydoll, the thin material allowed Blake to appreciate Weiss' perky breasts, the nipples already erect. Moved by invisible forces, Blake closed the gap between them and locked her lips with the heiress.

"I have one last gift for you." Weiss whispered as she grabbed a little box and gave it to Blake.

Pulling a curious, but worried face, Blake opened the box to find a simple choker made of a black ribbon, an amber gem clasped to it.

"Do you like it?" Weiss asked as she finished tightening a similar one to her neck; It was the same design with colors matching the Heiress; a white ribbon with a light-blue gem; the same as her stunning eyes.

"Weiss, I…" Blake stuttered.

"Here, let me help you." Weiss interrupted her, her slender fingers hooking the choker around Blake's neck. The two girls looked at each other once more, lust building up inside them. They leant in for one more kiss, their lips colliding in a passionate embrace. Blake gripped Weiss' head and introduced her tongue to the heiress', entangling them in a clash of desire. They spun and fell on the bed, the kiss not broken for a second. She caressed Blake's body through the thin fabric of her lingerie as they pulled away, their lips barely touching as they breathed each other's air, making them dizzy with excitement. "I've been waiting way too long for this." Weiss exhaled, glancing directly at Blake. "You've been teasing me all week. I need relief and you're going to help me." Weiss ordered as she rose on top of Blake, radiating dominance over her. Only an instant later, Blake was on top of her, looking at the stupefied heiress.

"You might be used to be the one in power, but in bed I am in charge" Blake asserted, taking in Weiss' nude form under the thin attire as she cupped Weiss's cheek, pinning the Heiress's wrists above her head with her free hand. She slowly removed the ribbon that covered her second set of ears and bound Weiss' hands together in a deft knot. Instantly diving for another kiss, her now free hands explored the skin under the babydoll. Weiss moaned past Blake's lips as the faunus teased her erect peaks. "My my, you like it when I pull on your nipples, don't you? Such a wanton little whore. Maybe you'd like this even more." Blake cooed as she sucked on Weiss' right nipple, her hands moving downwards, touching the rim of Weiss' boyshorts. Weiss' reaction was instantaneous; her back slowly arching as she groaned, feeling the faunus' hand trail down her body, past her svelte figure. Blake kept switching between nipples, sucking them and tugging gently with her teeth while her hands caressed Weiss' exposed belly and hips; her body getting hotter and hotter from the new stimulation. Weiss' moans came to a halt when Blake's mouth ceased to manipulate her breasts. Her eyes opened to notice Blake's head between her legs.

"Mmm, you smell,... Delicious." Blake cooed as she licked her lips in anticipation. She buried her face into Weiss' groin, inhaling the sweet scent completely, intoxicating her. Her nose gently rubbed at the bundle of nerves hidden between Weiss' tight as her tongue moved over the damp spot on the soft material, Weiss moaning once again. Blake didn't want to stop inhaling the musky aroma that clouded her mind and boosted the production of her sexual pheromones, but she changed position to remove the boyshorts as fast as she could, quickly tugging them to Weiss' knees and flinging them off with a quick motion, so she could get back to her game. She took a moment to look at her partner: Her hands still tied on top of her head, her eyes half-closed, her lips parted, her body moving in tandem with her quick breathing, her pantyhose covered legs spread open leaving a clear view to her most private parts. Blake grazed the soft skin of Weiss' groin, brushing the little triangle of hair over her shaven pussy which glistened with need.

"Blake,... Please,... I wan- I need it." Weiss stuttered, her mind clouded with a week's worth of teasing.

"As you wish Princess." Blake licked Weiss' entire slit, tasting her cum; a taste she was already crazy for.

"Ohhh, Fu-uck mee!" Weiss moaned, using her bound hands to grip Blake's hair, pulling her closer to her dripping snatch, giving Blake no choice but to eat Weiss out while breathing the pungent scent of arousal. She lapped furiously with her tongue, with no other intention but to give Weiss her long-awaited release. The sounds that came out of Weiss announced the proximity of an impending climax.

"Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Weiss shouted as Blake mindlessly slipped one of her hands under her own panties, the excitement building up inside of her. She used her other hand to tease Weiss' entrance, the abundance of cum making it effortless for Blake to insert her middle and index fingers in the heiress' core as moans evolved into cries of ecstasy, the sweet release so close.

The faunus picked up the pace with her fingers now going in and out as fast as she could, hitting Weiss' G-spot every time while her mouth sucked the heiress' aching clit.

"Blake I'm going to… CUM!" Weiss cried out as Blake crooked her fingers inside her pussy, finally bringing her to the long awaited orgasm. A torrent of nectar gushed all over the faunus, landing onto the satin sheets. Weiss' vision was blinded with white flashes. Her petite torso rocketed upwards as her head tilted backwards, spasms jerked her entire body uncontrollably. Losing track of time, the pleasure washed over her brain.

When it finally finished, her body still trembling with post-orgasmic bliss, she observed Blake lap her clenching pussy lips to collect all the sweet liquid, a hand moving slowly in her own dripping panties.

"That,... Was amazing." Weiss breathed while her bound hands clumsily caressed Blake's hair, not going too close to her cat ears

"I'm not done with you yet, and I need to cum. Now. Spread your legs for me." Blake purred.

Both Blake's panties and her bow went flying on the other side of the room as Blake turned around to cross her legs with Weiss', their wet pussies rubbing against one another. No words were needed for Weiss to understand what to do. She gyrated her hips to match Blake's pace, creating a pleasurable friction on their sexes. Blake moved closer to Weiss, pushing her pelvis harder onto Weiss', the sensations getting stronger as moans from both huntresses filled the room. The moistness of their lips allowed quicker movements, their sensitive clitorises grinding madly against one another.

A fire was building up rapidly inside of Blake, fueled by the moans of her partner. Blake was overwhelmed by the contact, her body quickening the pace on its own. A single purr of pleasure escaping her throat.

"Is the little Kitty Kat happy?" Weiss asked while moving closer to Blake, licking up her neck; the purring growing stronger, only interrupted by Blake's gasps of pleasure. Weiss reached behind Blake, unclasping the faunus' bra and throwing it to the far end of the room where the panties laid, her eyes watching Blake's considerable breasts jiggle to the rhythm of their thrusts. Weiss' lips darted to latch onto Blake's left nipple, sucking roughly before giving the same treatment to the right one, grazing her teeth on the sensitive bump.

"Weeeeiiiissss!" Blake screamed, the new sensation pushing her even closer to climax, her eyes closing shut. Weiss kept sucking the erect peaks while her hand tugged locks of black hair.

The ride was near its end for both of them. Moving even faster, their movements were now erratic, closer to animal than human. Weiss' hand, tangled in the long locks of Blake's hair, pulled harshly, getting her attention. Their eyes locked together as their breathing synchronized. The heiress' hand found the base of Blake's ears, and scratched them, sending Blake over the edge.

A scream of pure carnal desire erupted from Blake's throat, the fire building up inside Blake was now an inferno of bliss burning through her whole body. Her arms couldn't hold her body much longer as she collapsed on the bed, all her muscles tensing up. Her eyes closed, leaving her in a dark abyss.

When Blake opened her eyes, having lost track of time, she still felt the aftermath of her orgasm rippling throughout her body. Looking up, she witnessed Weiss' slick pussy only inches from her face. The heiress was intensely masturbating to reach her second climax, looking beneath her at the breathless faunus seated in the front row, enjoying the show.

"Oh-h FUCK!" Weiss moaned as a gush of her juice spilled on Blake's chest and face, drenching her once more with the musky fluid. It was now Weiss' turn to fall on the bed, her legs shaking wildly as the ripples spread all over her body.

Minutes passed as the two of them catch their breaths. Blake moved over Weiss and stole a sloppy kiss, the heiress finally tasting her sweetness on her partner's lips. Without a word, Blake spun around and positioned herself over the heiress. She then lowered her waist over the already opened mouth of the heiress, her tongue going to work on her pussy. Blake needed to taste Weiss again. She grabbed Weiss' lingerie clad legs and dove her head, heading straight towards the opening in the pantyhose. A sudden gasp coming from Weiss vibrated through Blake's nether, prompting her to do the same. The heiress grabbed Blake's plump booty, lowering Blake on her face. Shifting her weight slowly on Weiss' head, her rear rested atop the heiress' face allowing her to probe deeper within Blake's core. The faunus didn't want to let Weiss do all the work; she moved her hands between the heiress' thighs and massaged her way to Weiss' moistened lips. Her palm slid over the entrance, pressing down on the sensitive nub. Blake's inserted three fingers at once into the heiress' pussy, the abundance of lubrication helping Blake's fingers to go as deep as they could. Weiss was moaning directly into Blake's pussy, creating pulses of pleasure that rippled through Blake's entire body. Blake's fingers were dancing in Weiss' pussy, moving in unison to stimulate Weiss' insides. Her honeypot tightened around the trio, the wet slapping becoming louder. Any moans crying out of the heiress' mouth were drowned out inside Blake's cunt. Both girls were getting close to orgasm; their breathing getting shorter and shorter more so for Weiss who kept licking everything in her tongue's range.

"I'm gonna,... Oh fu-uck! I'm cumming" Blake screeched out as she released a gush of her essence into Weiss' awaiting mouth, gulping it down like a good girl. The wonderful taste filling her mouth and flooding her taste buds combined with the three fingers filling her tightening hole was too much for her to handle, driving her over the edge as well. Gushes of her cum splattered on the already soaked bed sheets, Blake's digits not stopping for a second as the two of them came together. Blake's heavy buttocks fell completely on Weiss' face, giving her no choice but to taste and smell the pungent juice that splashed all over as her own spray died in intensity to drizzle out onto the mattress through the saturated sheets. Their screams formed a coupled melody; Weiss' sounds muffled by Blake's tush rippled through the faunus' body; and Blake's, free to escape, expressed the feeling of complete euphoria that has possessed both huntresses. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Both girl could not answer that question as any knowledge of their surrounding faded while the over-stimulation got the best of them. When the pair of orgasms ended, Blake, panting heavily, fell next to Weiss who was struggling to breath after this last peak of pleasure.

Both of them were spent, lying next to each other in sopping blanket, their breaths slowly regularizing. Blake straddled Weiss to look deeply into her teammates eyes, looking past her fluid-covered face. She kissed her delicately. Their tongues barely touching as her teeth playfully bit Weiss' bottom lip. Many flavors combined into this ultimate kiss of satisfaction that lasted an eternity. As they parted, amber stared into light blue. They shuffled into a sitting position.

"Weiss, I-I'm sorry for what I did to you this whole week. It was mean to toy with you this long,.." Blake mumbled, her eyes looking down before Weiss' hand cupped her cheek to look directly at her.

"Blake. With what I lived today, I would go a month with constant teasing to be able to live this again, but I still don't understand your motive that led you to my bunk." Weiss replied, a sincere smile on her mouth. "Looks like we are both quite dirty." Weiss giggled as she looked at Blake and her own body covered with fluids of many nature, the sheets also drenched by their arousal. "It's still morning and we have this room for the whole day. Maybe we could,... I don't know,... Text our teammates that we will be occupied for the day?" Weiss flirted as she jumped off the bed, heading for the bathroom. "My Scroll is on the cart. Text Yang something and come join me when you're done.

Blake smiled at the heiress before the door closed behind her. She heard the tap turned on as she reached for Weiss's Scroll, already heading for the closed door.

Two Teammates In Love.


End file.
